Dragon D. Dexter
| jname = ドラゴン・D・デクスター | rname = Doragon Dī Dekusutā | ename = Dragon D. DexterCreation of Dexter: Dexter's concept is introduced. | first = Balancing Cape Island | affiliation = Dragon PiratesCrew Ties: Dexter officially gives his crew a name.; Oceanic Records; Hoodlums; Titan PiratesCreation of Dexter: Dexter is confirmed a member of the Titan Pirates. (Former) | occupation = Creation of Dexter: Dexter is confirmed a member of the Titan Pirates, which makes him a pirate.; Deal Gone Bad: Dexter is stated to be an upcoming musician. | residence = | alias = Just Rumors: Gerhard recalls hearing of Dexter's name before. Just Rumors: Eldric tells Dexter the name that the Marines refer to him as. Whilst also revealing his bounty. | epithet = Super Rookies Pack: Dexter's newest epithet is revealed in a virve card. | relatives = Buster D. Amaka (Mother) Ferrothorn Braxton (Brother) Ferrothorn Solomon (Brother) Buster D. Zack (Brother) Buster D. Katanah (Sister) Amazon D. Meagan (Sister) Bryant D. Kobe (Brother) Tokugawa Tsubaki (Fiancee) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 17 | bounty = 1,000,000,000 600,000,000 330,000,000Dexter Bounty Update: Dexter's bounty is increased to 330,000,000. 250,000,000Wrong Discoveries: Dexter's 4th bounty is revealed. 160,000,000Wrong Discoveries: Zayden explain's Dexter's third bounty increase. 90,000,000Dexter Bounty Update: Dexter's bounty is increase to 90,000,000. 60,000,000 | status = Alive | birth = May 30th | height = 5'9" | weight = 161 lbs | dfbackcolor = | dftextcolor = | dfname = Zon Zon no Mi (てんてんの実) | dfename = Zone-Zone Fruit | dfmeaning = Zone | dftype = Paramecia }} "King of Teens" '|ドラゴン・D・デクスター|Doragon Dī Dekusutā}}, more commonly reffered to as the by the Marines, is a rookie and captain of the Dragon Pirates. He is also a famous known across the blue seas as the great .Deal Gone Bad: Dexter's tour poster is on the buildings of Cape Island. He rose to fame further after he tricked the world into believing he ate the Ope Ope no Mi. Formerly a resident of Wano Kuni, Dexter learned all of his swordplay from the Ryutsume Dojo under Yoshitsune, a well-renown swordsman.Inside the City: Dexter's tour poster is on the buildings of Cape Island. His actions at Wavecro have awarded him a bounty of 330,000,000, making him one of the Six Paths of Disaster.Wrong Discoveries: Zayden explains to Dexter that he is a member of the Six Paths of Destruction]]. While being quite the fearsome foe alone, he is most feared when seen standing side by side with his trusty "partner", Blumenthal Gerhard. It has recently been revealed that Dexter is the younger brother of Ferrothorn Solomon and Ferrothorn Braxton, making him a by blood relations.Blood Ties: Zayden explains to Dexter that he is a member of the Six Paths of Destruction]] During that same turn of events, Dexter launches a coup which resulted in the defeat of Xros Pirates' allies Gambi Vincenzo, leaving him with a monstrous bounty of 600,000,000.Black Ops: Raid: Dexter's bounty increases yet again. After setting foot on Noblan, Dexter slaughtered five World Nobles earning a current active bounty of 1,000,000,000.Usurper: Hoodlums Strike II: Dexter's bounty increased to 1,000,000,000. Appearance Averagely handsome, Dexter seemingly sways women from not just his fame but his overall appearance as well. He's dark-skinned and an average height, standing exactly five foot nine inches.Deal Gone Bad: Dexter is introduced and the Narrator mentions his height Dexter looks a bit younger than his age has documented due to his physical features. Dexter wears a very unique hairstyle and something that has become a staple in identifying who he is. His hair is cut into a messy spiked mohawk, with his sides low into a buzzcut and a shape up around his forehead which wraps around to the back of his neck.Deal Gone Bad: Narrator explains Dexter's haircut briefly. He has beautiful gold eyes, which could be compared to the sun. Rather peculiar for a pirate, samurai, or even ninja for that matter, Dexter's choice is clothing is rather unique to himself. It's what makes him stand out among the rest of the crowd. His upper body wear consists of an all-white short-sleeved t-shirt with a dark gray zip-up hoodie with white lines along the sleeves. As one could imagine, Dexter uses his hoodie to hide conceal himself under the hood from opponent's.Inside the City: Dexter tosses his hood over his head. It's possible that his jacket has hidden compartments. This is thought because every time he reaches into it, he draws shuriken and kunai from seemingly nowhere. For the lower body, he wears a pair of track pants the same color as his hoodie with match strips along the legs. Along his thigh is a pouch that holds shuriken, kunai, and wire. He wears a pair of running shoes to protect his feet. Often his look gets compared to something somewhat athletic or a "work out" uniform. Gallery Man-Slayed Dexter.jpg|Dexter age eleven when he gains the epithet, "Man-Slayer". Mike SHinigami.png|Dexter as an active student of the Ryutsume Dojo. Personality Dexter is a very cool, calm, and collected individual. He seems to like staring into the sunny skies and watch the clouds when not dealing with crazed fans.The Grass Plain: Dexter appears in a grass field staring up at the sky. As an artist, he loves writing music in his free time and can be sometimes caught singing his own songs. When he's alone he likes to not be bothered... In addition to calm self, he has an obvious obsession with the , going as far as too rename the techniques of the fruit so that it fit his style better (him renaming ROOM to ZONE).Deal Gone Bad: Dexter tells Zoe not to attack people without his use of ZONE. While he was resting in the grass plain he'd been daydreaming about the perks of the Ope Ope no Mi and even declared that the fruit would be his.The Grass Plain: Dexter begins fantasizing about the fruit. Even in his battle against Pabasa Alden, he insisted that if Alden couldn't fend against his basic sword techniques, then he wouldn't stand a chance against the Ope Ope no Mi's prowess.The Grass Plain: Dexter tells Alden he won't be able to face him with the Ope Ope no Mi. He's also very loyal, as he pledged his loyalty to Raptor D. Baron early on in their meeting, even willing to fly under the man's flag. This is due to Baron promising he'd help Dexter find the Ope Ope no Mi so long as he swung his sword under the Yonko's name. Unique to himself and one of his greatest traits loved by his fans, is his random dialogue rhyming. Dexter could be in the middle of a conversation and out of nowhere he would make one of his sentences rhyme.Inside the City: An instance of Dexter randomly rhyming his sentences. He sometimes uses this as a way to dock down "bars" for his future songs, stating he'll have to "remember that for later". The teen genuinely loves music, going out of his way to create his own record label to help other up and coming artist.Oceanic Records Purpose: Oceanic Records Purpose is revealed. History Past Man-Slayer Just Rumors After being protected under Baron and the Titan Pirates, Dexter make his announcement of becoming a Pirate public. His way of doing so was rather different, as he decided to hold a concert at Cartecielo's brothel, Hornet. Before he could finish his performance however, the ceiling came crashing down causing a few of the people to evacuate.Just Rumors: Dexter's performance comes to an end after the ceiling comes crashing in. Following the destruction of the ceiling, one of the workers in the brothel, Thotiana, rushed over to aid Dexter. Forgetting her true reason for running to his side, she instead instantly turns into a fangirl and asks Dexter for his autograph. Rather different than usual, Dexter has no problem with Thotiana's smothering mostly due to her large breast.Just Rumors: Dexter literally shakes his head in Thotiana's breast out of satisfaction for how soft they were.. Proceeding to give the woman his autograph, Dexter signs her breast with a fire-tipped pen, which basically allowed him to tattoo his name onto her.Just Rumors: Dexter gives Thotiana his autographic in a unique way. It wouldn't take long for the cause of the ceiling's caving to reveal itself in the form of Blumenthal Gerhard, who Dexter quickly notices a member of the Xros Pirates.Just Rumors: Dexter identifies Gerhard. Dexter informs Gerhard that he interrupted his performance and it would cost him, prompting the opposing pirate to pay the musician 100,000. All while the two pirates exchanged words, a worker of the Hornet altered the Marines of pirates behaviors, sending a platoon of navy soldiers to the brothel. Prompting his two members to leave, Dexter stands tall and is prepared to face the Marines.Just Rumors: Dexter tells the Marine that he's created a pack to never drag his friends into his own problems. Before he could make his first move, however, Gerhard ends up starting the battle off. Dexter cut down many of the Marine soldiers during Gerhard's rampage clearing out a large chunk of the platoon leaving only Jumar standing. In an attempt to strike the captain down in one blow, Dexter failed, forcing him to get into a short scuffle with the man. Gerhard intervenes once more, insisting Dexter let his techniques finish the job. Dexter instead curses Gerhard's techniques and tells him he won't back down since he already drew his sword.Just Rumors: Dexter refuses to step down after Gerhard offers to finish Jumar for him. Using Engetsu, Dexter strikes down Jumar opting Gerhard to leave the brothel during the commotion.Just Rumors: Dexter strikes Jumar down with Engetsu. Celebrating his victory, Dexter begins to rap only to find out Vice-Admiral Grave Eldric had been watching the whole time. Eldric states that he knows of Dexter, with the young pirate responding that he knows of the old man as well. Knowing Eldric is well out of his league, Dexter takes this chance to flee from the brothel and leave the island. Clash of Blades After being instructed to head for Alabasta by Baron, Dexter is tasked with uncovering the relics from the lost city before the Marines do.Inside the City: Dexter is given orders by Baron. Returning back to the party being thrown by Osiris' family, he retrieved his sword from Zoe and told her to remain with Osiris, he'd be back soon. Traveling to the location given to him by Baron, Dexter discovers the city and proceeds to enter it. Her surveyed the ancient architecture of the city, taking mental notes of everything so that he could report back to Baron. As his investigation continued, he'd sensed the presence of another individual which caused him to act accordingly.Inside the City: Dexter discovers someone else is in the city. Also sensing Dexter, the man called out insisting that Dexter leave the city and go on about his day. Refusing, Dexter attacked the man with shuriken and kunai aiming to take him out quickly.Inside the City: Dexter attacks the unknown man. Having launched a counter-attack, Dexter found himself having to deal with an opponent who could potentially control sand, almost leaving him to believe his opponent was a user of the Suna Suna no Mi.Inside the City: Dexter believes that his opponent can control the forces of sand and asks him if he had the powers of the Suna Suna. Debunking his own theory by remembering that Osiris is the current wielder of the fruit, he proceeds to ask the man to leave the city in a rather unorthodox manner even for Dexter. Rather than leave, the man draws his blade which Dexter instantly notices, claiming the sword to be the legendary Nidai Kitetsu, even going further to revealing just who the man was: Shichibukai Bimore O. Jack.Inside the City: Dexter reveals that the man's name is Bimore O. Jack.Inside the City: Dexter calls out the name of Jack's blade, Nidai Kitetsu. Once more insisting Dexter should leave, the teen instead explains that a swordsman who's drawn his sword would never put it back in its sheath.Inside the City: Dexter states his kendō.. He then declares he's going to defeat Jack so that he can increase Tenrairyu's fame.Inside the City: Dexter makes a declaration. Hand in the Underworld Pirate Salvation After the depressing events that happened in the Fruitville Station, Dexter drifted upon the shores of an already destroyed kingdom.Wrong Discoveries: Dexter appears on Wavecro. Buried in the rubble of one of the kingdom's many fallen buildings, Dexter appears talking to his record label, Oceanic Records, through a Den Den Mushi. He explains to the artist of the label that he's so depressed about being tricked into eating the wrong devil fruit so much so, that he's written at least an albums worth of songs.Pirate Salvation: Dexter tells the group he can release an album. Ignoring this, Osiris and Lucina as him his location and begins to fumble in remembering the kingdom's name. Osiris tells Dexter he is at a kingdom called Wavecro and demands that he leaves now. Pirate Salvation: Dexter refuses to leave the kingdom after being instructed to do so. Hanging up on the trio, Dexter continues to sulk in the rubble for hours. Then suddenly the rubble would begin to lift over him revealing that someone had opened a path a freed him. As the debris cleared he instantly knew who the man before him was: Blumenthal Gerhard a pirate he'd met on Cartecielo.Pirate Salvation: Gerhard saves Dexter. Dexter then proceeds to explain which events led to him ending up on Wavecro, but brushes them off as if they were nothing. It is also revealed that Dexter is the one that saved Corbin and his grandma from the falling building, swapping himself in place of those two. The two spend a large portion of their early time together catching up. However, their reunion was cut short once Marine Commodore Ferrothorn Zayden appeared before the duo.Wrong Discoveries: Zayden stands before Dexter and Gerhard. While Zayden is spending his time introducing Dexter and Gerhard, the teen used that time as a perfect opportunity to develop a plan. Though, while his plan was underway, Zayden shared some critical information with the duo about Dexter's achievements. It is revealed that Dexter is apart of a group known as the Six Paths of Disaster-a group of Pirates that will throw the world into absolute chaos.Wrong Discoveries: Zayden reveals that Dexter is a member of the Paths of Disaster. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Swordsmanship Dexter is an exceptionally powerful -type swordsman, having been trained in the art of at the Ryutsume Dojo by Yoshitsune since he was a child.Blood of the Throne: Jumar remarks about Yoshitsune having trained Dexter.Memory Lane: Yoshitsune takes a young Dexter back to the Ryutsume Dojo. Prior to his training, Dexter displayed a natural talent in swordsmanship by slaughtering a horde of in a savage display of speed and power without being injured and earned a reputation as the at the age of eleven.Memory Lane: Yoshitsune remarks he watched Dexter kill the horde of samurai, referring to him as Man Slayer. However, he lacked refinement in his technique and Yoshitsune took it upon himself to correct this mistake over the course of six years as Dexter absorbed the information like a sponge to water. As a result of his training, Dexter has become quite skilled within a handful of sword styles originating from the Ryutsume Dojo. As a Balanced Blade-type swordsman, Dexter incorporates the strength of a -type swordsman and the speed of a -type swordsman into his fighting style. It allows him to either overwhelm his foes with the brute force of his strikesJust Rumors: Dexter defeats Captain Jumar using Amaterasu Style: Engetsu. or move his blade faster than his opponent can comprehend.Deal Gone Bad: Dexter slices Hastings faster than he can react, leaving a wound that goes from his stomach to his chin. He can even slice through materials even stronger than steel through superior power and deflect projectiles such as bullets and s with graceful speed. However, the most defining feature of Dexter's fighting style is his adaptability. By carefully observing his opponent over the course of their battle, he can adjust his own fighting style and even create original techniques within the midst of combat to counter them. *'Amaterasu Style': ** : ** : Is a relatively difficult technique to master that is apart of the Amaterasu Kata. Dexter uses this technique to cut Hastings stomach up to his neck in a single attack. He initiates this technique by falling face-first to the ground and about an inch before his chin makes contact with it, he uses his master control over his body to lung himself forward at his opponent. The lunge gives Dexter a tremendous speed boost, quick enough to get into Hastings blindside and cut him before he realized it. By falling down and sprint forward, Dexter uses the force of his gravity to increase his speed and close the gap with ease.Deal Gone Bad: Narrator explains the fundamentals of Hiraishin. The technique is literally called "Flying Thunder God"... ** : *'Ryūkiba Style': ** : ** ** ** *'Secret Styles': ** : was a technique first revealed in Dexter's battle against Bimore O. Jack. He mentioned that if Jack wasn't going to take him down, the Kawa would surely be the technique to cut him down instead.Inside the City: Dexter initiates the technique. Kobunori is performed by launching himself forward. In the middle of the lung, Dexter plants his inside foot to hard pivot to the outside of his opponent, vanishing from their site to their blind side.Inside the City: Dexter pivots outside of Jack to catch him on his opened side. Kicking the ground again the close the gap between the opponent, Dexter unleashes a diagonal slash with Tenrairyu to strike his opponent. Haki Like most pirates who reside in the , Dexter is capable of utilizing Haki as a result of being instructed by Yoshitsune. He is considered a rarity within the world as he is one of the very small number of people in the world who can use all three types of Haki.Marine Purgatory: Dexter awakens Haoshoku Haki and knocks out Cipher Pol Agents and World Nobles. Haoshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Dexter has displayed the ability to use Busoshoku Haki since he was a child as noted in his first meeting with Yoshitsune.Memory Lane: Yoshitsune comments on the fact that Dexter can coat his blade in Haki despite his young age. While it is unknown how he learned to do so, he initially only used this Haki as a means of protecting Tenrairyu from being chipped or damaged in the midst of combat. This eventually changed however as it became a fundamental key in defending himself from opponents and played a role in earning his reputation as the .Memory Lane: Yoshitsune notes that despite the blood on Dexter, he is uninjured from his fight against the samurai. He also tends to use his Busoshoku Haki as a measure against getting his clothes ripped or destroyed in the middle of combat, hinting multiple times he would "no longer be that same Dexter", a reference towards how he acted before meeting Yoshitsune. As previously mentioned, Dexter is capable of covering his Tenrairyu in Busoshoku Haki as well as himself. Albeit temporarily, he can increase the durability and attack power of his trusty sword to transform it into a deadly tool within the New World. This also allows his sword strikes to bypass the altered body of a Devil Fruit user, touching the "material body" beneath the natural protection the fruit provides. It should be noted that because of Dexter's own will and determination, his Busoshoku Haki is considered to be quite powerful. During his time at the Ryutsume Dojo, he was capable of taking on all of the students at once and emerged unscathed from the battle, a testament to his fighting spirit. Kenbunshoku Haki Dexter learned to use Kenbunshoku Haki during his time under the tutelage of Yoshitsune. Interestingly, he awakened it through a different method from what is usually taught. Whereas Yoshitsune attempted to cultivate his Kenbunshoku Haki by forcing him access to his sixth sense through combat, Dexter instead used meditation in order to further heighten his senses and effectively achieved his Kenbunshoku Haki.Memory Lane: Dexter begins to meditate to enhance his senses. Through it, Dexter is capable of sensing the presence of others and the very world around him on a new level by visualizing the "aura" of a living being, allowing him to locate them and determine their strength. He can also use his Kenbunshoku Haki to predict an opponent's opponent's moves shortly before they make them, allowing him to properly react to an incoming attack or projectile. During his assault on Noblan, Dexter strengthened this Haki through constant limit-breaking events which allowed him to reach new levels within Kenbunshoku Haki. In the end, he now possesses the ability to see into the future by several seconds in order to evade attacks before they have been unleashed.Crew Ties: Dexter displays his ability to see into the future for the first time. Devil Fruit Dexter ate the Zon Zon no Mi, a Paramecia-type .Fruitville Station: Dexter calls out the name of the devil fruit after he ate it. Its exact abilities are unknown, but after being uncovered by Gerhard, Dexter states that he managed to move the building from one place to another with his power.Pirate Salvation: Dexter calls out the name of the devil fruit after he ate it. Weapons Dexter typically wields the Meito Tenrairyu, a he has had within his possession since he was a child.Tale of a Kid: Yoshitsune reveals the name and nature of Tenrairyu upon seeing it within Dexter's hands. It is considered his signature weapon of choice for combat and he has a deep connection to the sword, being offended when Alden referred to it as a "toy". After going through many hardships and battles, Tenrairyu has evolved into a permanent .Feast of Emotion: Dexter notices that even after deactivating his Haki, Tenrairyu remained black. Befitting his training as a shinobi, Dexter occasionally employs the usage of s and s in the midst of combat. Major Battles Bounty |} Creation and Concept Dexter is the author's 2016 self, solidified into a fanfiction character. Prior to his leave of the wikia, Sigma went on a nonstop rant trying to get the administration to somehow get the unbanned (Can be read here; Thread:7584). After returning to the wikia he began to draft up character concepts and one of the many concepts was Dragon D. Dexter originally under the name Drave D. Davis. Notable Quotes . I mean, nah, I don't have it yet! So?! What the fuck?! What type of dumbass question is that? If I had it, don't you think I'd have been using it stupid? You're stupid. Nah, but Captin' Baron'll help me find it.. ain't nobody got shit on Captin' Baron!|Dexter going on a rant for no reason.}} Trivia *Dexter's images were all paid commissions. *Dexter bears quite a few similarities to his author. References Category:Will of the D. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Pirates Category:Musicians Category:Swordsmen Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Oceanic Records Category:Ninjas Category:Six Paths of Disaster Category:Hoodlums Category:Super Rookies Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Fleet Admirals Category:Pirate Captains Category:Dragon Pirates Category:Buster Family Category:Sig's Pirates